The present invention relates to the field of suspension of vehicles and more particularly vehicle telescopic suspension devices and especially two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles.
Suspension devices installed on bicycles improve absorption of shocks which are linked to deformation of terrain on which the vehicle is used.
Classic suspension devices configured to be attached to the hub of a wheel comprising a first tube, a second tube sliding relative to the first tube and a main spring arranged inside said tubes, and also comprising a pretension adjustment stopper of the main spring installed at the upper end of said first tube.
This type of suspension device especially is described more particularly in the document EP 1 567 408 which has the features indicated previously and also has an indication of range of lateral freedom of the first tube sliding in the second tube, this indication being provided by a graduation marked on the outer surface of the first tube.
However a disadvantage of this type of device is the difficulty for the user in handling the suspension device to achieve the appropriate damping.